Someone is Always There
by BellaRose9
Summary: When Rachel Berry ends up pregnant in New York, who will be there to help her through it? Her friends or her boyfriends? What if the false alarm really wasn't a false alarm? (Season 4, Will also have some Ohio scenes) Summary sounds bland, but you will not be disappointed!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey,** **guys! This is my first Glee story. It's been stuck in my brain for a few months, so I thought I would give it a go. I currently have four chapters written. Please leave comments, tell me how I'm doing. This takes please SEASON 4, when Rachel had that false pregnancy. Suggestions are welcome! Lots of drama, family, friends, and comforting! I know you're going to hate me for this, but this first part has nothing to do with Rachel's pregnancy, yet! It's pretty much just a recap. Quick disclaimer: I do not own any Glee characters or past ideas. Please don't sue me, FOX, I'm just an innocent little girl *Bats eyelashes* Lol, okay, on with the show... Ladies and gentlemen, Someone is Always There!**

* * *

~ Rachel POV~

Everything had been a mess since Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury's wedding. Mr. Schue was heartbroken, Miss Pillsbury, confused. Most of all the couples only had a one-night stand and broke apart the next morning. All the relationships were awkward. Santana and Brittany, Kurt and Blaine, Finn and I.

Truth is, I really had never completely gotten over Finn. I had been looking forward to Miss Pillsbury's wedding since I moved out to New York, just so I could see that long lost face with the beautiful brown eyes.

But Finn left. He moved out of the apartment. If he really wanted me, he would have come to New York with me in the first place. New York offered way more than Lima. Broadway, show-biz, romantic nights out in Central Park.

Then Brody came along. He treated me well and loved me. When he slept with my ballet teacher, Cassandra July, I knew he was just confused. It didn't mean anything. We both had big dreams, but when it came to our personal wants, we both took whatever scraps we could find. Me with Finn, him with Cassandra. We bonded over it and made up.

Kurt's dress shoes clicked against the wood floors, bringing me out of my thoughts. He took his seat across from me. I swung my mug close to my face, distracted.

"Oh, sweetie, not thinking about Finn again, are you?" Kurt frowned, stacking his hand on top of mine.

"No. Santana, Can I help you to a cup of tea?" I stood up, acting as if leaving that seat, I would leave my unproductive thinking there as well.

"No thanks, Berry. Got any hot cocoa? I'll have some of that." I opened our fridge and poured milk into a tall glass.

"Rachel, you need to get over Finn. Tell me sleeping with shirtless hunky money guy is doing something to you, because it sure is doing something to _me._ "

"Wanky!" Santana laughed from the couch. "But I agree with Kurt, Brody shouldn't walk around here without a shirt. It's like he wants strangers to stop him in the streets for some kinky New York sex." I slammed the microwave door shut.

"Brody is wonderful and I love him. Why else would we sleep together?"

"Rachel, we need to talk." Santana patted the spot next to her on the couch. I finished stirring her hot cocoa and deposited it on the mahogany wood coffee table. "On the floor, I'm not sharing the love seat with you!" Santana kicked her feet at me. She searched for the remote fruitlessly through her four blankets she wrapped herself in.

"Hm, you make pretty good hot cocoa for a vegan, shortcake."

"Get on with it, I don't have all day."

"Me- _yow_ Kitty! Okay, cool your jets. What would you think if I told you Brody was a drug dealer?"

"Santana, I admire how you always find a way to insult every person you meet," I huffed, rolling my eyes.

"No, I'm being serious. I found 1,200 dollars in his dresser drawer along with a pager."

"So? Maybe he was saving up to buy something."

"I'm with Santana on this one," Kurt chimed in. "I found steroids in the bathroom. He's never home, what does he do with the rest of his time?" I was in tears. "He got a job on campus!" Santana swung her feet around the arm of the couch and rested her hand on my knee.

"Rachel, you're just lying to yourself to make you feel better." Kurt tossed Santana the box of tissues which Santana set on the floor next to me. I groped around for the tissues and raised one to my face to catch my running makeup. I was shaking with sobs.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel."

* * *

 **Back in Lima ~ Blaine**

* * *

"Men can be divas, too," I protested against Tina.

"Yes, they can, Blainey Days. You'll show them." Tina smiled sweetly. She laid down, resting her head on my leg.

"How have things been with Kurt?" I sighed.

"I really miss him, Tina. In fact, Miss Cohen-Chang, how would you feel about going to visit some of our friends?"

* * *

 **New York ~ Blaine**

* * *

Bang, bang, bang. Is Kurt still up? This was an emergency, though. I really needed to tell him my feelings right now. The door slid open and there stood Kurt, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, hey, Blaine. Oh, wait! Oh my God, Blaine? What are you doing here?" Kurt's eyes lit up as realization settled in. I took Kurt's hand and ran. I totally forgot that Rachel and Tina were behind us until the song blared through Tina's phone.

The usual city noise, usually ridiculously loud, was now playing faintly in the back of my head. My heart thudded. Yellow lights shone brightly and lit up the city streets. I charged up the stairs, tugging Kurt along with me. I started to sing the intro.

" _I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun. An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun."_

I finally reached the top of the tall New York building. Kurt was laughing with obvious delight. Rachel tightened her robe around her pajama top and smiled. The rooftop was decorated with candles around the edges and yellow bows so we knew where the building ended. The ground was chalky grey rocks and an equally chalky cement roof. I continued on with the song.

 _"Get out your guns, battle's begun, are you a saint or a sinner?"_ A smile blossomed onto my face, and I pointed towards Kurt.

 _"If love's a fight, than I shall die, with my heart on a trigger."_

I began to sort of dance, swinging my hands and twirling around.

 _"They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore."_ I winked at Kurt and he laughed and folded his hands around his mouth.

 _"If love is what you need,"_ I pointed at Kurt, _"A soldier I will be! I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'till the war's won."_ I folded my hands into a classic gun pose and pretended to shoot, needing something to do with my anxious, jittery hands.

 _"I don't care if heaven won't take me back!"_ I looked up when I sang this line and stuck my palms out and began on a dance move I didn't know the name to.

 _"I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe! Don't you know you're everything I have?"_ I brought my hands over my heart and scrunched up my shoulders.

 _"And I, I, I, I, I want to live not just survive, tonight. Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, don't mean I'm not a believer."_ I rolled my eyes when I saw Rachel holding her phone out, taking video of my performance.

 _"And major Tom... will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer. They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well, baby, you are all that I adore. If love is what you need, a soldier I will be..."_

Kurt grabbed for my hands and we danced and ran about. The excess dust from the rocks floated up, coloring our pant legs a faint gray.

 _"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'till the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. DOn't you know you're everything I have?"_ I pointed to myself, indicating the I.

 _"And I, I, I, I, I want to live not just survive, tonight. Ohhhhh, oooohhh, whoa whoa oohh whoa!"_ Tina and Rachel sung the Ohh's as I occasionally butted in, _"Angel with a shotgun."_

 _"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'till the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back..."_ And with as much energy as ever, I started on the chorus once again.

 _"I'm an angel with a shotgun, fighting 'till the war's won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back! I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, I, I, I, I want to live not just survive tonight. And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight."_

I recovered after the high notes, enjoying the last of the instruments before they stopped playing, dead in their tracks, for the final few lines.

 _"They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well, baby, you're all that I adore."_ Kurt teared up and sniffled, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve.

 _"If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."_

Rachel and Tina screamed and clapped. Rachel ended the video and slid her phone back into her robe pocket.

"I missed you, Kurt." Kurt was still sniffling and applauding as I kissed him breathlessly on the rooftop of our dream city.

* * *

 **(A/N: How was that for Klaine? I usually don't write a lot of Kurt/Blaine fluff, but something about the song choice just seemed right. Next chapter starts on Rachel, and I will begin to get everything settled in and put together! Thanks and please review!**

 **Song(s) used: Angel With a Shotgun)**


	2. Chapter 2- What's Done in the Dark

**(A/N: I was planning on updating this weekend but instead I took a trip to Mall of America. It was fun, but back to business now. Happy Labor Day and hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm pretty proud of it, I made it a little longer, hoping to make up for the wait! Please rate, review, follow, all that good stuff :D)**

* * *

 **New York ~ Kurt POV**

* * *

"Blaine?" His eyes caught mine and he set his coffee mug down on the table. "I missed you so much. I feel like I'm dying on the inside without you, you know?" I didn't pause to let him answer.

I felt my face flush and I laughed, embarrassed. "Sorry, God, that sounded like it was from some cheesy romance movie. What I meant to say, er, ask, was... Do you think we could try the long distance relationship again?" This time I ignored the blush I knew was spreading on my cheeks and kept rambling.

"Maybe it will work out. We only gave it one shot, maybe it needs another. Like Rachel. She belongs in NYADA, but it took her two tries to get there. When we first tried it, I was new to this city, distracted. It was impossibly big and I was still exploring. You know I didn't mean to tune you out. I was caught up with trying to fit in and make my own path that I forgot all about what is really so important to me. And I'm sorry. But after all this, I don't think we can go back to being just friends. It would be too painful." I grabbed for his hand. It was unusually sweaty.

"Blaine, say something please! You're freaking me out!"

"Oh my God, of course. I'll move to New York with you once I graduate, we'll get married, live the New York dream! Oh, I love you so much, Kurt!"

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you." I paused for a second to add a dramatic effect. "You're super cute when you're singing to me." I winked.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, NY, Rachel POV**

* * *

"Rachel, can you come here?" Santana called.

I stood up and followed Santana to the bathroom. Before I had time to see what she needed me for, something was thrown at me. I bent over and picked up what I had failed to catch. My eyes caught on the face wipes and toilet paper all over the floor. "Santana, I hope you don't expect me to clean those up for you."

"No, I don't even use you and Lady Hummel's 'beauty products'. Just tell me what in God's holy name that is?!"

The object Santana had decided to whack me with was my nightmare from three nights ago.

~ **Flashback** ~

My calendar was stocked up on dates with Brody and ballet sessions with Cassandra. The kitchen really could use some cleaning. But it could wait. I started adding up days. Some may call it procrastinating, but I was just revisiting my second grade math skills. Then I started looking for trends and symbols. There weren't any dots on this month. I was late. My period was late.

After a quick trip to the nearest drug store, which was surprisingly far away, I ripped open the package before I had stepped foot into the apartment. The directions seemed simple enough. My phone timer ticked by slow as ever, resting on a bench in front of me. It seemed to go slow I could keep track of the milliseconds that passed. The alarm sounded which had the same sound as the incoming call alert, which made me jump. I did not need anyone knowing what I was doing. I breathed in deeply through my nose and flipped over the pregnancy test. Two lines. Positive. I was pregnant.

~ **End flashback** ~

"I never knew **_that's_** what you did all night! That's disgusting, Berry!"

To be honest with myself, I had forgotten about that test. But soon it would be all too real. At least I wouldn't have to go through all the trouble of finding a way to tell Santana now. But she didn't _need_ to know! Not yet at least.

"San-Santana, go away! No need to search through all my belongings! Get out of my apartment!" My voice cracked on the last sentence and I began sobbing. I dropped to the ground, banging my head on the cabinet on my way down. I yelped, still sobbing, as I cupped my hands to my head. My breathing struggled as the tears spilled out, blurring my vision so bad I couldn't make out colors or shapes. Hands were lifting me up and I was set down on what felt like Santana's legs. "Rachel, can you hear me?" I could only make out a few of her words and lifted my hand, groping around blindly for hers. Her hand found mine and she set our hands down together in her lap.

More of the warm liquid I registered as blood spilled down my chin. Something cold was pressed to the source of my blood. "Shh, you're okay, Shortcake. It'll all work out."

Something about Santana reassuring me calmed me down a bit. Not a whole lot, but at least I could make out colors. Red blood, Santana's dark hair, the brown bathroom cabinets traced with red blood. "I'm gonna lift you up now. Just a little warning. One, two, three."

I could make out Santana's figure and the shape of the toilet we were sitting on. The pressure increased against my forehead. I gasped for air and let it out in a shaky breath. Maybe if I could steady my breathing, I could possibly get myself to stop crying. It worked for the most part, but a few silent tears still fell.

Santana's warm brown eyes met mine. "It's all right, Rachel. That's coming from me. If I say it's okay, then it better well be." I chuckled weakly. Santana flipped my body around so I was sitting in her lap again. I sniffled many times. Santana's fingers danced through my hair for a few minutes before she spoke softly, "Will you be okay to stand for a minute?" I sniffled and nodded. I hoped she was getting tissues. I used the entire box covering up the discarded pregnancy test.

She lifted me up, as said, and left the room. I picked the toilet paper and tissues off the tile, hesitant to use the dirty tissues to wipe my nose. I decided against it and threw them away once again. Santana hovered in the doorway, her arms full of objects she slammed on the bathroom counter.

"What is all that?"

"Just some Tylenol, tissues, a washcloth, band-aids, you know, the good stuff." I took the box of tissues and sat back down on the counter top as I blew my nose. When I looked in the mirror a girl with dirty red-brown hair and a soft pink nose with puffy eyes glared back. I winced and turned back around to find a glass of water and the box of medicine. Grateful, I took the medicine as Santana cleaned my cut. It stung, but at least she was being nice. _What was up with this? Did she want something?_

"Thank you so much, Santana. I owe you one. You can pick the movies we watch for the next week or something. Whatever it is, I don't care. Just please don't tell anyone about this, especially Kurt?"

"All right. If you don't mind me asking.." I knew what she was going to ask. Every joint in my body tightened. "Who is the father?"

"Finn." I could feel the color drain out of my face. Santana, knowing what was about to happen, came at me and picked me up. We hugged for a while until I was set back down. I looked up at her questionably. "Sorry, I just never thought that would happen." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Agh, I have to go to the diner. Dani needs me. Want me to tell them you can't come in tonight?" I nodded.

I wandered out of our bathroom and into the kitchen, detaching my sweater from the kitchen chair as I walked by. "So you aren't coming?" Santana wondered aloud. "No, I'm just going for a walk." Santana raised her eyebrows but blinked and looked away.

"'Kay Shortcake. Be careful." I gave a slight nod and slid the door open.

* * *

 **Message to: Brody**

 _ **meet me at 42nd street.. now!**_

* * *

The night's winds ripped against my bare legs. Determined, I kept on walking. Forty-second street was just barely noticeable, due to a lack of lights. In fact the entire way here had few lights as well.

There stood Brody, waiting in the exact location I had told him. "Baby," he said as a way of greeting. He gave me a long, satisfying kiss that made my stomach squirm uncomfortably. I waited for him to pull apart, not wanting to upset him all ready. He seemed happy to see me. That smile wouldn't last forever.

"Babe, I have something to tell you." I broke apart from the beginning of another series of kisses by laying my hand on his chest. "What is it, sweetheart?" He stroked back my growing bangs.

His eyes met mine and locked mine into place. I struggled to look away. No. I had to do this now.

"I'm pregnant," I finally announced, ashamed and miserable, a tear making its way out of my eye. I brushed it away with my thumb, the way he was supposed to.

" _Finn's,"_ Brody growled through his gritted teeth. I didn't have time to respond before he broke out into song, stepping backwards. I was partly glad I didn't have to nod or answer, but afraid for what was going to happen.

" _Baby I'm praying on you tonight, hunt you down, eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals._ "

My stomach twisted into another knot. I knew what was going on.

" _Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent from miles just like animals, animals, like animals-mals. Baby I'm- so what you trying to do to me? It's like we can't stop, we're enemies. But we get along when I'm inside you,"_ he whined on the last note, bringing his voice up to an impressive note. By now, he was in front of me. Brody walked forwards, forcing me against a shop window. The glass shot a shiver up my lower back and spine, which coursed through my entire body, head to toe.

 _"Yeah! You're like a drug what's killing me."_ Brody jabbed his finger into my chest. _"I cut you out entirely. But I get so high when I'm inside you! Yeah, you can start over, you can run free. You can find other fish in the sea. You can pretend that it's meant to be, but you can't stay away from me!"_ His serious glare met my frightened one. I was more than glad when he shut his eyes to sing the next few lines.

 _"I can still hear you making that sound,"_ He shook his head. _"Taking me down, rolling on the ground. You can pretend that it was me, but no. Oh!"_ I took off running in any direction. Brody's shoes clicked against the pavement behind me as he chased me around the tall skyscrapers.

 _"Baby I'm praying on you tonight, hunt you down, eat you alive! Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals."_ I hid with my back to the building, attempting to recover my well-needed breath. His voice ricocheted off this buildings and echoed all around, projecting loud and clear, but drawing no one for help. Terrorized, I looked up to find Brody in one of the windows.

 _"Baby I'm- so if I run, it's not enough. You're still in my head, forever stuck. So you can do what you want to do."_ His face disappeared and I took off running again.

 _"I love your lies, I'll eat them up. But don't deny the animal that comes alive when I'm inside you. Yeah you can start over, you can run free. You can find other fish in the sea."_ Brody caught hold of my wrist. I tugged, hard, trying to get away from the source of danger, my instincts acting above all thoughts.

 _"You can pretend that it's mean to be, but you can't stay away from me. I can still hear you making that sound, taking me down, rolling on the ground."_ His grip tightened and it began to sting. _"You can pretend that it was me, but no!"_ I kicked him hard in the back of his thigh, temporarily freeing my hand. In the time I had I ran, my hair blowing behind me. The wind ripped against my skin.

 _"Oh! Baby I'm praying on you tonight, hunt you down, eat you alive!"_ He grabbed my shoe and I fell onto the cement, my knee skinned open and bleeding. There were tears stained to Brody's shirt and the pavement.

 _"Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals. Maybe you think that you can hide. I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals."_ He forced me onto my back and slid my hands under my back so I was laying on them. Brody crawled on top of me, pinning me down, his breath a cloud in between our faces. A tear of betrayal leaked onto the pavement.

He continued to sing, but I couldn't hear the words. He was slapping, punching, poking. _Please, let me go. Let this be over._

I groaned in pain when his foot made contact with my jaw. My breathing struggled as I tried to steady it. That was an impossible task to achieve when you couldn't even move your hand. Black dots were overcoming much of my vision. It all became black soon, the black dots won over. My senses dulled, I couldn't hear any more of the song, not that I wanted to. Darkness.

* * *

 **(A/N: Suspense, Muhahaha. I hope you liked it. I will be updating ASAP, but in exchange for more story I expect reviews! Bye guys, see you all in chapter three!**

 **Song(s) used: Animals - Maroon 5**

 **QOTC: Do you like my use of song in the chapters? Yes? No? No opinion? Please give me some feedback!)**


	3. Chapter 3- A small animal or Rachel?

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so happy to be seeing so many nice reviews! Hope you enjoy chapter 3!)**

* * *

 **~Santana POV, NY~**

It was four in the morning when I got home from work at the diner. Kurt was asleep in his sectioned-off portion of the apartment. Rachel's curtain was halfway open, she never slept with it open.

"Rachel?" I whispered, trying not to wake up Kurt. "Rachel?"

I peeked in and looked around. Her bed was perfectly made, with the pillows adjusted just the way she liked and the corner folded over. I made my way towards the kitchen and hung up my coat on the rack. I stole a glimpse and found the bathroom door was open and the light was off. Where was Rachel? Was she still on her walk? No, she wouldn't go on a six hour walk. That's just ridiculous. Was she out with friends? Brody's apartment?

I checked around for a note but eventually gave up after finding absolutely nothing. I dialed her number and jumped slightly when her phone began to ring in her designated bedroom. Kurt pulled his curtain open. "What are you doing, Santana?"

"Kurt, Rachel's gone." He trudged over and pressed the end call button. "Something's not right. Did she tell you she was leaving?" Kurt shook his head. "Not that I remember."

"Did you call Brody?" Kurt flopped himself down on the couch. I shook my head and handed him my phone. "You call, I'm not going to talk to that life-sized Ken doll. I think has something to do with him, though." I thought back to our earlier conversation where I discovered the test. I cringed. Somewhere in my gut I got the feeling something really, really bad happened.

Kurt turned on the lamp. "Fine, I'll call." He held the phone up to his ear for a bit but groaned in frustration seconds later. "No answer."

"Well she's got to be somewhere. She could have gotten hurt or mugged. Because New York is an army of cruel, dark, twisted people. We need to make a move, quick!"

"I think you're still a bit delusional. She's probably at Brody's," I said in attempt to calm either of us down.

"Or maybe she got lost! Or took the wrong train? Santana, she could be seriously hurt right now!" Kurt was all ready and alert, his eyes large but baggy. "What did I say? Jesus, Kurt. Calm yourself."

"Santana, our friend could be dead now!" He yelled. "Fine. Would it calm your man parts if I checked the near by streets and all-night bars?"

"It most definitely would." I sighed in annoyance and retrieved my coat from the rack. "I'll be back. Make yourself useful while I'm gone because I know you know that I _really_ want to be doing this right now at four in the morning." I pulled the heavy door shut much harder than necessary with a huff of annoyance.

 _Just make it quick_ , I thought. _Just a quick scan before you go back to bed._

In the end, I went farther than I planned. I turned around and took the back route home. A large animal I could not recognize in the darkness peeked from behind a dumpster. I rolled my eyes and continued to make my way home. Even now, just a few yards away from the animal I still could't recognize it. _This is going to bug me._ When I lifted my foot to step over it I realized it was too big to be an animal. Instead it lay in the form you would see a dead body lay on some movie after the main character had been murdered.

It was a body, I registered. But who's? Clearly female, long chocolate brown hair, black coat. Even with the adrenaline coursing through my body I remembered it clearly. Rachel left the apartment in her black sweater with her hair down. It hit me like a bowling ball in the stomach. This is Rachel, at least what is left of her.

Blood splatters were all over, framing her head. As I pulled my phone out of my pocket, I searched her wrist for a pulse. Weak, but still there.

Questions were arising in my mind, but I shoved them back in the box, focusing on more urgent things. Her face was bloody and bruised as well as her neck and lower leg. Her mouth hung open slightly. My phone call to 911 was quick, but Kurt's took longer. I eventually gave up with the directions and told him to meet us at the hospital. The whole time I kept one hand wrapped around her wrist to ensure her blood was still pumping. It grew weaker so I moved my hand up to her neck where the pulse was stronger.

Rachel took a startled gasp and began to cough. It was a terrible, painful sound and I felt an urge to help her into a sitting position so she could breathe easier but resisted. I didn't know where exactly she was hurt at, I could just end up hurting her more than helping her. Pained tears were slipping from her eyes. She still hadn't stopped coughing by the time the ambulance had arrived. As the team lifted her onto the stretcher, Rachel's gaze met mine. She couldn't stop coughing and she was getting scared. Her lips were turning a faint blue color. It took less than forty-five seconds for them to hoist her stretcher into the back of the vehicle, which I was glad for. They allowed me to climb in after they got everything packed in. I looked to the spot on the pavement where I had found her. Huge mistake. The scene was disgusting and I swallowed the lump in my throat but it didn't go down any.

The back of the truck looked exactly like a hospital room, except everything was made of shiny metal. Sterile white sheets, a desk up against the wall with a computer in the corner, the heart monitor beating after they taped something to her wrist. Something was clamped over her mouth. Probably to help her breathe easier, I guessed. It definitely helped, I decided after seeing the steady rise and fall of the bed sheets. The smell was starting to hurt my head. Too clean, and the smell of whatever they had Rachel on was making me light-headed.

Suddenly the hoarse coughing started up again. This time it only took half a minute to dispel it.

Once we got there Kurt and I were told we had to wait in the lobby as they got the room set up. I explained the details to Kurt (at least what he hadn't asked over the phone) over two cups of coffee. We both didn't really drink any. We were too nervous and distracted to enjoy it.

I only had two questions. Who in the world would do that to Rachel? And why? Why would someone do such an awful thing? It was pretty clear she hadn't just happened to trip and fall. The worst thing I had ever done didn't even compare to this. After a half hour they let us back in once they had everything under control. I could see bruises and dried blood on her jaw line and hands, the only things that stuck out from under the sheets.

Rachel was awake, staring blankly at the wall. "Rachel!" Kurt was the first to react, hurrying to her. Her eyes finally moved and caught again on me. I nodded, to what I did not know, and she turned her gaze to Kurt. The same piece they had over her mouth in the car was on the table next to her.

"Hey guys," she croaked tiredly. I saw tears in Lady Hummel's eyes. He looked like a girl and was over-sensitive like one too. Next thing you know he's probably going to buy himself a purse. "Please, Kurt, no. I'm fine." Rachel frowned at her voice, hardly louder than a whisper.

I took a seat and pulled it up closer to the bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked. Rachel grinned and giggled weakly. Instantly, she cupped a hand over her mouth to cover her cough. She turned her head and brought her elbow up to her face. I could see several more bruises on her head when she turned her head.

"What's so funny?" I asked. It took her a while to recover and she rolled back over to face us. "I never-" Rachel stopped and cleared her throat. "I never thought you would ever ask that question. I'm fine."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh really? Fine? You don't seem very fine, pobrecita."

"I'm fine," she insisted. Rachel yawned and started into another coughing fit. It took her longer to get over this cough, which internally pained me.

"Sorry guys," she said, her voice husky and barely audible. I jammed my thumb into the green bedside button labeled with an n. "Thanks."

"What are your injuries anyway?" I asked. Just then the nurse walked in and answered for her. "Broken ankle and sprained wrist."

"What about her cough?" Kurt asked.

"We haven't figured it out yet," the nurse answered in a bored tone. "Before I put you on this, I need your level of pain, Miss Berry?" Rachel looked up. "Seven." The woman in the scrubs circled the seven on the whiteboard. She passed Rachel the same device she used in the truck. "It's just a vitamin humidifier, basically." They already knew Rachel well enough to know she didn't do anything unless she wanted to. Rachel nodded and strapped it into place. Kurt and I left after a quick hug. We returned to the lobby and whipped out our phones.

* * *

Kurt: "Mr. Schue, Rachel is in the hospital!"  
Mr. Schue: "Emma, Rachel is in the hospital!"  
Santana: "Mercedes, Rachel is in the hospital!"  
Mercedes: "Quinn, Rachel is in the hospital!"  
Quinn: "Brittany, Rachel is in the hospital!"  
Brittany: "Lord Tubbington, Rachel is in the hospital!"  
Lord Tubbington: "Meow!"  
Brittany: "I'm not bringing you with me to the hospital because I know you started drinking dad's beer again."  
Lord Tubbington: (Hiss)

The news spread around quickly. Soon all of the former _and_ current members of the New Directions (and Jesse St. James of Vocal Adrenaline) were packing their bags.

* * *

 **(Shelby POV)**

I found out the news at 7 in the morning and was in New York with Beth by 3. It would have been sooner, but getting all of Beth's things took longer than expected. And when I got to the airport the flight was delayed.

I didn't bother trying to find a hotel yet, I didn't know how long I was staying anyway. Beth was fussy the entire drive to the hospital in the rented car, she could sense I was anxious. Or maybe it was because I got her up two hours earlier than usual. I didn't know, nor did I have the time to think about it. It didn't help that New York was so busy.

Finally, I called Santana back and got absolute directions to the place. The parking lot wasn't as full as I thought it would be. I unbuckled Beth from her car seat. I had just turned her car seat to face the front like it was supposed to a few months ago. It made me nervous, but seemed to be working better now.

She just barely stirred when I hoisted her into my arms. "Are you ready, baby girl?" I ran my hand through her precious blonde curls, smiling absently.

When I took my eyes off my blonde baby, an additional blonde-haired teenager turned my way, standing no more than 100 meters away.

* * *

 **(A/N: Gotta hate those cliff hangers, right? Leave a comment below please and any suggestions. Thanks!**

 **QOTC: This time I want some feedback on how long my chapters are. Are they an okay length? Longer? Shorter)**


	4. Chapter 4- Unknown Feelings

**(A/N: Uhh... *Looks down in shame* I don't know what I was thinking when I disappeared into the depths of nowhere. Sorry it has been so long, but reviews are much appreciated!)**

* * *

 **~ Quinn POV ~**

* * *

I really didn't want to walk over to Shelby, but some force from deep inside knew we would have to talk sometime. _Be the responsible one._

"Hello, Shelby."

"Hey, Quinn. How are you?" Shelby shifted Beth's weight into one arm and closed the car door with the other.

"Good, thank you. Okay, listen Shelby. I don't want this to be any more awkward than it already-" Shelby cut me off. "Neither do I. Which is why I'm doing this." At first I was about to smack her. I was trying to be an adult about it, but she just couldn't keep her mouth shut. But then the words settled. Without further warning, she passed over Beth, before she could change her mind, probably. Surprised, I accepted the sleeping toddler and cradled her against my chest.

"Just don't get any ideas," Shelby grumbled half-heartedly.

Beth was so quiet, calm. My sweet little girl. It felt good to have her back, even though I didn't know how long I could manage this. I smiled down at her. "You're a big girl now, aren't you Bethy?" I hummed quietly. She was quite clingy for her age. Back in Junior High, I used to babysit, but I couldn't remember a three-year-old that didn't want to be put down. Most kids at age three started gaining their independence.

"I missed you, pretty girl." I planted kisses on the top of her small head.

"Ready?" I asked Shelby, trying to be ahead of the game and act adult at the same time. "Yeah."

I sighed quietly. "Do you need some help with your bags?"

"I think I'm fine, thanks though." Shelby struggled a bit, but refused my offered hand. We walked together. Beth didn't as much as move a muscle when the elevator dinged, or when an ambulance started to wail. Her unconscious grip on my hair tightened before she let go completely, her hand dropping from my chest to her side. I kissed her once more and continued on. After we had signed in and found the correct room, we heard a faint whispery voice.

"You moved too fast, chica. You gotta tell me before you tell anyone else, so I can come alone and beat their-" Shelby made an awkward attempt to cover the sleeping child in my arms' ears, still juggling her bags. She surely couldn't hear, asleep anyway, but I guess parental instincts.

The bad word never came, but a faint raspy voice did.

"I know, I'm sorry. I moved too fast. I just thought he had the right to know."

* * *

 **~ Shelby POV ~**

* * *

Quinn and I exchanged glances. What were they talking about?

"Nobody has to know, it's your news, not anybody else's." I had enough and knocked on the door as I entered.

"Hello?" I brushed back the curtain and stepped in.

All together the scene made me sick to my stomach. The scent of medicine, strictly clean air, the big scary machines you see in the movies lining the walls. Then to top it all off, my baby, the one I love so much was in the middle of the sterile room, folded into the stainless, perfect white bedsheets with her ankle hanging out, wrapped in a navy blue cast.

"Hey mom," she called, waving me into the room with her bandaged wrist. Did she mean to call me mom? Was that an accident?

"Quinn! Oh, you brought Beth!" Quinn kneeled at the bedside as Rachel cooed over my daughter. The position reminded me of praying at the sick's bedside, like how the pristine royals did way back when to try to "pray off disease." Much to my gratitude, after a few seconds, Quinn pulled back and took a seat, leaving the one closest to the bed for me.

"Hold. On." The two words work broken up by voice cracks, and Rachel stuck her index finger in the air then turned her head to cover her cough. She turned back around.

"Ay dios mío, that cough sounds scary. I'll be back with some tea, okay?" She nodded and Santana was out the door.

"That cough sounds awful, are you okay?" My fingers danced through her silky smooth hair. Now that I listened closely, her breath sounded a bit wheezy. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just strep throat, luckily. Could've been something much worse, I guess. They said it won't scar or permanently damage my vocal cords, just my voice might be a bit soft while I recover." Rachel beamed. I laughed slightly. She looked tired, with heavy bags under her eyes. Or maybe it was the bruising. I couldn't tell.

"What about your ankle and wrist?" Quinn asked from her chair, still mostly occupied observing my daughter. Santana stalked back into the room with two cups in her hands. She set the cup on Rachel's tray and then sat at the table at the foot of the bed with her own cup.

"Broken ankle and sprained wrist. They said by the time I get released from here, I'll only need a boot for my ankle and I can just take some wrap home for my wrist." I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. My best guess was bad. Then Santana spoke up. "I found the nurse on the way back. She said only tea and water for now, but I slipped in some lemon and honey, hopefully they won't mind." Rachel nodded and smiled.

I helped her swing the bedside tray around and in front of her. After a few sips, she relaxed and set it back down.

Then my attention was drawn to Beth, who had started making some small whimpering noises. She stretched and her small fist hit Quinn in the jaw. She just giggled. Beth yawned and then cuddled her blanket which had pictures of fluffy kittens on it.

"Aww," Rachel smiled.  
"She looks like Junior Q," Santana commented.

I needed an excuse to get out of here fast. For the few minutes I had been here, it seemed like a test. Call me overprotective and selfish, but something about Quinn and Beth together. They were biologically related; they had built-in chemistry. Mother and daughter. Something I didn't have. Now that Quinn was actually out of high school, she looked old enough for Beth to be hers.

"Quinn, do you mind watching Beth while I go get some air?" Her gaze confirmed she knew why I needed to leave. She knew her boundaries.

"Not at all." I got up and kissed Rachel. "I'll be back."

The blue sky seemed perfect today, with the exception of scarce clouds here and there. I got in my car and sat behind the wheel, reflecting on what had happened in there. I could've gone along with it. I could have played along. Pretended it didn't bother me to see my daughter with her real mother; pretended everything was fine. That we had no history, that things weren't awkward. That they aren't the way they are. But I couldn't.

* * *

 **~ Quinn POV ~**

* * *

Once Shelby was back Santana handed Beth back to Shelby. Though Shelby hadn't been here to hear Beth's whimpering, she somehow knew she was hungry. Beth didn't like to communicate with words. That was something I had learned about her.

"I'm going to sleep, if that's okay," Rachel announced, looking between the three of us as if to ask permission.

"Of course. You'll need a ton of rest to get over this bug. Just close your eyes and relax," Shelby murmured, raking her fingers through Rachel's hair.

I got up and stalked off. The automatic doors swung open and I stepped out back of the hospital. They had a really nice garden back here. I sat down on a chilly stone bench.

 _Summer has gone and past. The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends._

The music projected faintly out of the hidden speakers.

 _Like my father's come to pass, seven years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends. Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are. As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends._

Hot tears stung behind my eyes as I fought to hold them in. I'd always been a fan of Green Day. This song sued to mean absolutely nothing to me, but now it was just all too real.

 _Wake me up when September ends._

I let the tangled ball of emotions out. I whipped a pocket pack of tissues from my pocket. I didn't use any quite yet, knowing the tears that were currently being shed wouldn't be the last. Still aware of my beautiful surroundings, I rose to my feet and wandered around.

 _Summer has come and passed. The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends._

This was my wakeup call. September was slowly transitioning into October. The leaves were being shed and it was time to start a new beginning. The start of a new era.

 _Ring out the bells again, like we did when summer began. Wake me up when September ends. Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars._

A cloud of leaves in front of me begun to spin, resembling a tornado.

 _Drenched in my pain again becoming who we are. As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost, wake me up when September ends._

I huffed out a sigh of relief.

 _Summer has gone and passed. The innocent can never last. Wake me up when September ends. Like my father's come to pass, twenty years has gone so fast. Wake me up when September ends._

It sure felt like twenty years but it had only been three years since Beth came along. I murmured the last few words, not bothering to stick to the tune.

 _"Wake me up when September ends. Wake me up when September ends."_

Somebody, please wake me up. Once the song ended I completely ignored the new song that was playing and took in my surroundings. Birds fluttered peacefully from tree to tree. The tires spinning quickly on jagged roads. A bright pink-orange sunset and the chill the air carried.

This is what it felt like to have a perfect New York City night.

* * *

 **(A/N: Yaaay. I have to admit, Faberry is my all time love. But there's not going to be much going on, I'm going to try to stick to what it was really like between them.**

 **QOTC: My only question is where are all my Gleeks? I know it's been about a full year since the show ended, but now is never a bad time to write.**

 **Songs used: When September ends - Green Day)**


End file.
